<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>alexithymia by sakuatsu_addict247</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146302">alexithymia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsu_addict247/pseuds/sakuatsu_addict247'>sakuatsu_addict247</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chendy, Cute?, Elfgreen, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gale - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, M/M, Miraxus, Nalu - Freeform, Sex, StingYu, Zervis, agressive, blixanna, coiana, devil slayer mating season, dragon slayer mating season, god slayer mating season, jerza - Freeform, rogura - Freeform, slayer mating seasons, toxic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsu_addict247/pseuds/sakuatsu_addict247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(n.) the inability to express your feelings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss, Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Kagura Mikazuchi, Rufus Lore/Orga Nanagear, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. oneirataxia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oneirataxia: (n.)  the inability to distinguish between fantasy and reality</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's that time of the year again. </p><p>Once every 10 Years, Slayers such as Dragon, Devil, and God slayers are under the influence of the so-called mating season. This can be both dangerous for the dragon, devil, or god slayer and their said mate. For the Slayer, depending on the amount of magic they possess the more dangerous they can be. </p><p>It starts usually at the beginning of February and lasts until the slayer has mated with their chosen mate. The mate is usually someone they know, and cherish more than anyone they know. During the Slayer mating season, they are more dangerous than anyone for miles. </p><p>There are five stages. </p><p>The first stage is lots of touching and a small but increasing amount of magical power - usually wherever they are magically at the time. They try and keep their mate with them at all times and do not allow others to be near them. This is the only time to capture the slayers, after this, their magic will begin to grow at a rapid, uneven pace, gradually making them more and more unstoppable. </p><p>The second stage is anger, with more magical power growing. They will just about grow angry at anyone they see fit. Whether they are touching their mate, or even just standing around - it's quite ridiculous. Their magical power will continue to grow at a rapid and uneven pace, make sure they are securely imprisoned during this time. </p><p>The third stage is jealousy. They are likely to be jealous and able to tell if someone of the opposite gender is near their mate or someone they know who likes their mate. They will get very possessive and even attempt to hurt the other person, becoming blindly angry. </p><p>The fourth stage will be when the peak of their magical power and they will go hunting for their mate if they are not with them. They will be VERY dangerous at this stage! Protect the mates at all cost - if you fail to protect them, run. They will mate with the slayer, but if you are still there, chances are you will die. </p><p>The fifth and final stage: Mating. The slayers will take their chosen mate and mark them as their own - in more ways than one. They will be marked and bonded with the slayer for life, in a particular place of the slayer's choice, a mark will appear with an insignia that represents the slayer, stating that this mate is now their's and no other slayer can touch them. Or they will die. </p><p>Now, this story begins pre-100 year quest, (bc the author is currently reading it and doesn't want to mess it up so it is gonna be before the 100-year quest, post-war with Alvarez &amp; Zervis is alive &amp; in Fairy Tail). The war has finally ended, yet Fairy Tail can never be given that much of a break, they supposed. However, they had dealt with this before, at least some of them did. If you were under 18, you would not participate in it and would have a pre-mating thing. </p><p>Though, before they could even comprehend what was happening... the first stage had begun. </p><p>"Luce!" called Natsu, running up and wrapping his arms around her. She flinched, looking back at him with a raised eye-brow. He just grinned. She sighed, looking around. Apparently, the master had called slayers they were affiliated with into the Fairy Tail Guildhall for some sort of... festival? Cobra and Kiniana were also quite close, he was standing behind her as she worked on her usual dishes, glaring at anyone who dared to come near, keeping a hand on her waist. Laxus was also sitting at the bar, eyes trained on Mira as she talked joyfully with her sister, Lisanna. Blixlow was also there, humming to his babies as he waited for Lisanna to stop talking to Mira patiently. Sting and Yukino were whispering in the corner about something, probably Rouge and Kagura who were being more touchy than usual. Even Gray and Juvia were cuddled up close together. </p><p>"Luceeee, stop ignoring meeee~" Natsu whined, hugging her closer. Lucy looked over her shoulder, not used to this amount of affection from Natsu. Sure, they hugged. However, it was only in times of desperate needs, or when they had defeated a powerful enemy. She loved Natsu's touch, it always made her feel safe and warm. It gave her a kind of comfort no other could. She hummed, trying to stand up. <br/>"Natsu, let go. I wanna go home-"<br/>"All slayers, come here. Immediately."<br/>Lucy felt Natsu's grip tighten for a moment before Lucy turned and gave him a look, "Natsu, go with the master. We'll meet up after, kay?"<br/>He sighed, standing up, "Kay." <br/>The slayers wandered over, droopy expressions on their faces as they left the people they were hanging out with. Meanwhile, Erza called over the strongest people in the guild and the girls who were the mates - not that they knew it yet. </p><p>"Alright, it is now the time for the dreaded Slayer Mating Season," Erza says bluntly, Jellal practically attached to her hip. Lucy chuckled inwardly at the couple before regerisiting what the red-headed wizard had said. <br/>"W-wait, WHAT?!" Lucy exclaimed, "But isn't that like a totally dangerous time for their mates? What does that have to do with me, us?"<br/>Erza sighed, realizing how dense they were. This was going to be hard to explain, "Anyone in this room has a mate. You will be paired off with another couple. For example, Lucy you will be with Mavis and Zeref. They will protect you from Natsu, who is your Slayer mate."<br/>Lucy's eyes widened, mouth dropping in shock.<br/>"There are five stages to the Slayer Mating Season. The first stage is they are very touchy-feely, which is how we know it started today. Even people who are against touch in general, such as Gray, were clinging to their mates. The second stage is anger, usually because we separate the mate from the slayer for their safety. Then we have jealousy, which is when the emotions and senses start connecting between the two, this is the hardest time to keep them away from you all. Then there is the peak of the gradual rise in magical power and usually when they go hunting for their partners. By this stage, we should have you as far away as possible. Finally, if they manage to catch you, they will mark you and claim you as their own. They will mark you with an insignia which brands you as their mate and disallows anyone to claim you anymore." <br/>Everyone looked scared but ready to protect the mates. <br/>"Alright, here are the groups of three. Mavis, Zeref, you will be protecting Lucy. As Natsu is the strongest slayer, we need the highest level of protection. Don't complain. Natsu has shown the greatest amounts of power when angry. Though, all slayers are terrifying when angered. Gildarts and Cana will gaurd Juvia. Gray has been known to be sneaky and will probably sneak into getting Juvia if he knows the guards are as powerful as they are. Also, keep a close eye on Juvia, we all know how she acts. Mira, I am aware you think you can protect yourself, but this is necessary. Laxus is one of the most powerful members in Fairy Tail, that is why I am assigning Elfman, Lisanna, Blixslow, Evergreen, and Freid to you. They know him best and know-how he attacks, though I am uncertain if they will be able to stop him. Minerva and Sorono, you will be protecting Yukino, as you know Sting best, only second to Rouge. Because of this, we will be trying to separate them. Rufus and Meredy will be defending Kagura, I am aware of your own magical power, but it will not hurt to have some extra companions. Kianna will be accompanied by Jellal and myself. Lyon and Sherry will be defending Chelia."<br/>"Chelia, aren't you-?"<br/>"I... I lost my magic in the battle against Alvarez. SO no, I am no longer a god slayer."<br/>"You forgot about me, Erza."<br/>"Ah! Well... Lily and Miliana will gaurd you, Levy. Everyone else here will try and hold the slayers back as long as possible."<br/>They all nodded, "Now, go back and gather your things. This will be a long few months."</p><p>-</p><p>"This is annoying, why do we have these magic restrictor handcuffs on?" groaned Natsu, "I wanna see Luce."<br/>Makarov rolled his eyes, "Laxus, you've experienced this before. Explain."<br/>"We're going through the mating season. Congrats," Laxus says bluntly, "I went through it the first time 10 years ago. My mate is Mira but we were too young to do anything back then, I think. But, now, I will feel the full extent of it. Wendy will probably just go to the fourth stage of the season and then next time go to the fifth. But, they put these on here to keep us from hunting down our mates for as long as possible, so we don't hurt anyone. They're probably evacuating all the people in Magnolia and taking the mates somewhere else." <br/>Everyone was thoughtful, "Oh, wow. That's intense. Does it just apply to Dragon Slayers?"<br/>Laxus shook his head, "Notice Gray, Orga, and uh... nevermind, those two are the only ones I can see that aren't dragon slayers. But, it applies to Slayers all over, we just tried to shrink the damages this year, I assume, since we brought all the Slayers in one place, which may backfire."<br/>They looked curious. Laxus shrugged, "You may feel pain, by the way, the farther your mate gets from you. Be careful. I would try and keep your breathing even. They feel your pain and vice versa. So if they trip, you'll feel the pain. If you get in a fight, they'll feel the effects. Only during mating season are these effective, once you're mated, if you are successful, then the effects subside until the next mating season."<br/>Natsu was starting to look ansty, a small fire buring in his eyes which made them think he was angry. Had he already managed to get to stage two? Well, stage one had been cut short very quickly, so... it made sense, in a way. <br/>Gray looked over at him, "Oi, flame princess, calm down. We need to keep our wits about us."<br/>"They have Nii-chan with my Luce. What the hell are they thinking," growled Natsu, "Are they trying to get me riled up?" <br/>"They know that Mavis and Zeref are probably the only ones who can stop you and protect Lucy. It's not a matter of riling you up, you're only getting angry because you hit the second stage before the rest of us. Natsu sighed, trying to keep his head cool. Sting stared at him for a moment before clawing at his own hands.  <br/>Natsu looked at him, concerned, "Sting."<br/>"It's nothing, Natsu-san. I think I just hit the second stage. Minerva and Sorono are with her. Yukino."<br/>Natsu nodded, "How far away have they gotten?"<br/>"I think they're all taking them in separate directions, to keep us from being able to help each other, not that it will help much. As soon as we can escape these bonds..."<br/>Natsu nodded, Gray and Ogra looked over, their restlessness starting to sink in. Natsu felt his magical power start to increase a little, feeling it through the bonds. He closed his eyes, trying to remain calm, he pictured Happy and Lucy, all three of them at her apartment. </p><p>He missed her already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fire Dragon's Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NaLu Chapter &lt;3 </p><p>- Natsu is going through the five stages and Lucy misses Natsu. <br/>- Smut parts :D (pls dont judge im trash at smut lmao)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hey hey! i'm here with the first ship - nalu! comment which ship (slayer wise) i should write next &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natsu was getting anxious. Everyone in the guild could tell, even the other Slayers who were dealing with their own anxieties and power boosts. Natsu seemed to be going rapidly, however, nearing stage three before some had even made it to stage two. This made Makarov fear for Lucy. He had left the prison area of the guild, making his way to his office in order to contact Mavis, Zeref, and Lucy to see how far they had gone. The larcamade had answered the call quickly, they had picked up before even a second had passed. </p><p>'Makarov? What's the problem?' </p><p>"It's Natsu, he's proceeding at a rapid pace. Already on stage three. Are you at the safe house?" </p><p>'we're about 3/4 of the way there. we have about 20 minutes to go. lucy is starting to get restless.'</p><p>"that probably means Natsu is trying to affect her and get her to come to him."</p><p>'he can do that?' </p><p>"the stronger the slayer, the more effect they have over their mate. now hurry. i think they will begin breaking out of the cell soon. we sent the strongest of our mages with the mates... so i do not know if we will be able to stop them."</p><p>'understood. stay safe, makarov. zeref says he can see it so we should be there soon.'</p><p>C R A S H </p><p>'makarov?! are you okay!?'</p><p>"it's begun. run! quickly!"</p><p>the lacamade turned off and makarov ran to the center part of the guildhall. the slayers were all sitting there with angered expressions on their faces. Makarov sighed, <br/>understanding there was no stopping this. Wendy stood to the side, looking confused, but also looked like she missed her mate - Chelia. </p><p>"Master, where are they?"</p><p>"You all are the ones with the good noses, figure it out."</p><p>Natsu glared, "You separated us from our mates. For no good reason."</p><p>"Well, you do look like you're about to destroy the city, so that is probably the majority of the reason. That and we didn't want the mates to get hurt." <br/>Natsu was about to snap back when Sting said, "Natsu-san, he's stalling. We should go now."</p><p>Natsu glared back at Sting, who flinched but when the older slayer nodded, he looked back at Makarov and said, "I'd check on the guildmembers downstairs. They're pretty beat up." </p><p>Makarov looked concerned and sighed, "Alright. Good luck with whatever you are doing, boys. And Wendy." </p><p>-</p><p>Natsu was more thankful for his strong nose than ever before. She was far, but he could get there. It was just a matter of how long it would take. He glanced behind him, thankful none of the other slayers had followed him, leaving him with one issue. Lucy is guarded by one of the most powerful dark wizards to ever exist, well he's not evil he just uses dark magic like Rouge, and Mavis, the literal Fairy Heart who has never-ending magic. Natsu knew his obstacles would be great, but he also knew he needed to get Luce, no matter what. His eyes traced over the terrain, noticing he was around the outside of Magnolia now. He was probably close, he hid his scent as he continued to run across the countryside. Where the hell were they? They must have gotten way farther than he had thought. Sighing, he knew he didn't need to worry, Zeref and Mavis would protect Lucy until Natsu could get to her. </p><p>"Lucy, come on, if he really is getting close, we need to get you far away," Mavis called softly, "I know you want to be with him, but you can't. He's dangerous."</p><p>"He's only dagerous because you're keeping me from him," Lucy grumbled, turning away from the direction she could sense him coming from. She didn't like being away from him, especially being seperated from him for over a year, it was hard and this brought back many unwanted memories. She rememebered feeling so alone, Loki and Capricorn must have felt a strong surge of power approaching and exited their gates, standing protectively around her. Zeref and Mavis were tensed as well, glancing back at Lucy, who had a small smile gracing her lips. </p><p>"He's almost here," she grinned, but was picked up by Loki and rushed off. Zeref and Mavis nodded, Capricorn followed behind Loki, knowing he may need back up. Lucy frowned again, she knew Zeref really didn't want to fight his brother again, not after him being realised of his curse. Some miscalcuations had happened and now Mavis and Zeref were going to live together forever - which in itself was scary, but she supposed they would be happy together. Even if Natsu would die, perhaps they would be happy. She didn't want Natsu to die, feeling a dark pit filling her stomache, she was placed down on a couch, was this a safe house? Did they really think this would keep Natsu from her? She giggled, he was coming for her, she could feel it. She wanted to be with him - though she wasn't sure how much of it was the fact she was a mate or her massive crush she had on Natsu. She wasn't sure if he had felt the same way, but perhaps this had confirmed it? She sighed, pulling out a book on Slayer Mating Season, flipping to the Dragon Slayer chapter. The process for all the Slayers was remarkably simular, however, a slight difernce lay in each mating session, due to the different breed of Slayers. For the Dragons, they were the most heated and tended to set "fires" with their said elements, for example a water dragon would have globs of water surrounding their room, making it hard for the mate to escape. That would make it hard for Lucy to escape, seeing as Natsu's element is fire itself, however, she doubted Natsu would ever try and hurt her. You don't become close-<br/>She felt it again. Did he already beat Mavis and Zeref? She could feel how nervous Loki and Capricorn were, as much as she loved her spirits, she wanted to be with Natsu already. She felt a crash and Loki returned to his key, Capricorn soon after. She looked up and met his onyx eyes. He grinned and she jumped up, tackling him in a hug. </p><p>"You didn't go too overboard did you?" she asked softly, mumbling it into his neck. He shook his head, holding her for a few more moments before setting her down. </p><p>"No, Zeref didn't seem too content on fighting me, but apparently as soon as I put a hand on Mavis, I hit a nerve. See this bruise," he explained, pulling back his vest so she could see the dark, gruseom brusie left by Zeref's wrath, "I got hit there, but then he noticed Mavis had fainted and let me go. Capricorn and Loki were easier than expected to beat. I assume its either because of my rise in power or because someone was eager to see me."</p><p>Lucy rolled her eyes, sticking out her tounge and looking the other way, which got an amused snort out of Natsu. Lucy pouted at his amused glance, it was obvious that both were happier that they were together. </p><p>"Now, come here Luce. We need to get outta here before they send back up."</p><p>"So... it's like we're going on a job?"</p><p>"Just without Happy!"</p><p>Lucy grinned, realizing this might not be as bad as the book made it out to be... or as the Master made it out to be. </p><p>-</p><p>Well, that's what she thought. But now she was in Natsu's arms, him flying with some sort of winds, which she hadn't been prepared for, though she wasn't sure why she still felt safer than she had felt in her entire life. Her arms were wrapped around Natsu's neck as he was flying quickly, him carrying her while glancing around the surrounding area. Her blonde hair kept flowing behind her and she wondered how Natsu didn't get annoyed. When they dipped, a sound of panic got stuck in her throat and she gripped tigheter to him. Natsu glanced at her, concern lacing his eyes. She was shaking a bit before standing, putting her hands on her hips. </p><p>"This place looks nice," she whispered, looking at the small house in front of them. It was a simple, made out of some sort of stone, probably due to his flames that were already seemingly ready to burst out of control. She liked the look of it, walking up to the door, she opened it and went in. It was simple, but beautiful on the insideas well. There was nothing but a couch or two, books, and other things. She wandered in, feeling tired. She turned around to hug Natsu again, complaining she was tired. He responded by picking her up and carrying her to their shared room, laying her down. Stage five would have to wait, he wanted her to be awake and concious when he marked her. </p><p>She cuddled up next to him, letting herself relax, Natsu stared at her for a moment, realzing how much he wanted her. He pressed his lips to hers. A twitch was felt as she opened her eyes, looking at him with a 'we doing this right now' look. He raised an eyebrow and she flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss, it was soft and lovely at first before Natsu bit down on her lip, she opened her mouth a bit, allowing him to enter his tounge, exploring every single part of her mouth. He felt a shiver run down her spine. </p><p>He whispered, "If you really don't want to do it tonight, safe word is dragon, ok?"</p><p>"Okay," she whispered, her heart glowing at the words he uttered before feeling the same pressure of his lips, but on her neck, biting and licking as if he ewre searching for something. She realized he probably wanted to the markign first. She was gonna be Natsu's mate! In the back of her mind, she thought Natsu loved Lisanna. That she may have had a small chance before she returned, but... but the Lisanna asked her to help her with her crush on Blixslow. This made Lucy conflicted. For one thing, Natsu and Lisanna wouldn't be togeter for the time being... but it also meant Natsu would be heartbroken. Turns out, Blixslow returned Lisanna's feelings and they started dating a few months ago. As for Natsu, he didn't seem to down.  This suprised Lucy, but she felt guiltily happy with his attention - which Mira had stated was gifted only to her. <br/>She was brought back to reality when she felt a bite on her neck, she flinched, digging her nails into Natsu's back, he paused, waiting to see if it was okay [ bc consent is key, kids. even if ur mates or whatever anime logic this is ]. She nodded her head, holding onto his huge back muscles, which she hadn't noticed before, and felt a fire-like heat burn her skin. She hissed before it became a breathy moan. She hummed in satsifaction when he went to kissing other parts of her body, she wondered what it looked like. Was is some sort of flame mark? </p><p>Were his lips always this soft? They felt like feathers on her stomache as he continued sucking marks onto her skin. She felt her back lift into his lips, his dumb, satestfyed smirk was right against her skin and Lucy felt like she was about to overheat, explode! Just kidding, but she felt like her skin was on fire - she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She suddenly felt a poke and knew. Her face flushed bright red, her eyes half-lidded open she made eye contact with Natsu, his face was pink in the cheeks too, but despite that, a satesfyed grin on his cheeks. </p><p>"Luce, do you want-?"</p><p>Embarresingly enough, she answered quickly, cutting him off, "Yes~ Ah~"</p><p>Natsu, whist grinning, took his pants off. </p><p> </p><p>[We all know what happened and I'm too embarressed to write it all ok]</p><p>-</p><p>Lucy was, barely, standing in the front of the mirror. She barely remembers being taken to this house with Natsu, though what happened once they arrived, well, that seemed to be burned into her mind. Sighing, she looked at the mark again, it was beautiful. Natsu was still sleeping, chest against the bed. She loved the mark as it reminded her so much of Natsu. It was a basic design of 'fire' and a red circle around it, she wasn't sure if that was its color or that it was just because of how much Natsu had attacked her neck last night. She hummed, getting in her bath, allowing the hot water to ease her sore muscles. An angry tik mark appeared on her forehead as she thought about how she wasn't going to be able to work for a while and therefore not be able to pay rent. She was gonna pay Natsu back for that - but she couldn't deny how much she loved last night, being with him. She loved being with him, even his heat, which despite what others think is one of the best parts. She sighed again, wishing he was here with her, after all, his heat might help with her sore... legs. </p><p>"Luce? Where are you?" groaned a voice she had grown to love.</p><p>"In the bathroom, Natsu," she hummed, washing her skin, seeing him coming in... STARK NAKED- she literally just became his mate why is she so embarressed? Internally groaning, a pink blush going across her cheeks as she shrunk into the water - again. </p><p>"Ah, there's my pretty Luce. Can I get in?"</p><p>She nodded, scooting foreward, allowing him so slip in behind her [wink wonk] [im so sorry], he laid his head on her shoulder. </p><p>"You okay, Luce? I know I was a little... pushy," he asks, his voice soft for once, trying not to stressout his loving mate. She smiled at the type of voice he was using. </p><p>"I'm good," she whispered back, "Just sore. And hot."</p><p>He laughed nervously, "I'm sorry about the back. Did you see the mark? Was it to your liking-"</p><p>She turned around, wrapping her legs around his waist, "Natsu, it's fine. I love it," she kissed his cheek, "I love you, too you know."</p><p>His face brightened, kissing her all over her face, "I love you too! You're my best friend, my partner, my {mate} and someone I wanna be with the rest of my life. I hope you don't grow tired of me..."</p><p>Lucy grinned, "Natsu, if I was gonna get tired of you, it would have happened already. We've been partners for years. Though, I do miss Happy. He is apart of our family, you know."</p><p>Natsu nodded, delighted Lucy thought of Happy as part of their individual family. Sure, Fairy Tail was a family, but Natsu, Lucy and Happy had always been closer than most. Natsu knew Happy would be delighted when he found out as well. He kissed her forehead, pulling her closer, allowing her to rest on her chest.</p><p>"Now, Luce. What do you wanna do for the next day? We can go back to the guild whenever you'd like," he says cheerfully, giving her a grin. Lucy smiles just as brightly. </p><p>"I'd like to go back to the guild, but I don't think I can walk properly." </p><p>Natsu let out another laugh, hugging her to his chest, "I can carry you and we can just rest at the guild then as soon as you've... recovered, we can go on a job. Just me, you and Happy. Besides, everyone else on our team seems to be quite busy. Plus, I feel kinda bad I hurt the first master, it would be nice to check in on them, ya know?" </p><p>Lucy nodded, "Definietly. I do hope they're okay... do you think my clestrial spirits...?" </p><p>Natsu went silent. </p><p>"Ah shit."</p><p>- </p><p>"Lucy! Natsu! You're back?" Happy said, everyone who remained at the guild turned to see a blushing Lucy in Natsu's arms, he set her down on a table and went and apologized to Zeref, Mavis, and the Master.</p><p>"I'm so sorry for all the mean stuff I did, I wasn't in my right mind," Natsu cried, bowing apologetically, "But we're mated now. Which means, if any of you boys talk about MY Luce, I will kill you-"</p><p>"Natsu."</p><p>"I will attempt to kill you and Lucy will tell me to stop and I will probably listen." </p><p>"Natsu."</p><p>"I won't kill anyone, but we're mates so no touchy or lookey."</p><p>Lucy nods, approving. They all thanked Lucy and she waved them off, "I'm just happy I'm with Natsu, after three years of dealing with his shit."</p><p>"HEY!"</p><p>She blew him a kiss, Mavis ran over and said excitedly, "I wanna see the mark!"</p><p>lots of people ran over to, wanting to see it. Even Zeref walked over carefully, peeking at the mark. They looked at it in awe.</p><p>"Is it... supposed to be that red?"</p><p>Lucy laughed, "I think Natsu went a little overbored."</p><p>They all blushed, yelling at Natsu, who just cackled with an arm around Lucy. </p><p>Now, we wait for the rest of the Slayers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! thanks for reading this story~ </p><p>i have seen my fair share of dragon mating stories but i couldn't help but writing them. </p><p>i have mentioned ships on here that don't participate in the "mating" but will be in relationships and/or guards for the mates. such as mavis and zeref will be guarding lucy and the others will be working together in pairs. </p><p>you'll see! anyway, thx for reading this story, enjoy &lt;3 </p><p>Comment what ship you want me to write next/first :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>